Westhaven
by xgimmicksxhaven
Summary: UPDATED! AU After attending an all girls private school since she was in preschool, Bulma is forced to go to a coed high school, Westhaven, by her parents. How will the rebellious teenager survive this predicament? VB
1. Chapter 1

Title: Westhaven

AU: After attending an all girls private school since she was in pre-school, Bulma is forced to go to a co-ed high school, Westhaven, by her parents. How will the rebellious teenager survive this predicament? VB

Prologue

It was a nice and sunny day during the month of August. A postman walks up towards a big majestic mansion while looking at it in awe. He presses an intercom button located right beside the iron gates enclosing this house.

"Uh...Package for Bulma Briefs."

A robotic machine instructs him to slide the package between the gate slots which he does so reluctantly since it would've been a privilege to catch a glimpse of one of the infamous "Briefs". They were the richest and most successful family that lived in the city. After the postman left, a butler came out from the big white house and took the package from the front gates. He scanned the box with a radar, checking to see if it was safe for the mistress. Just as he was walking down the hallway, a beautiful woman with blond hair wearing an impeccable suit appears and greets him with a warm smile.

"Beautiful day isn't it Chester?"

"Yes Mrs. Briefs, it is certainly a beautiful day."

"Is that package for me? About time, I sent that order last week and I was beginning to wonder when it was arriving."

"I'm sorry Mrs.Briefs, this package is for the young mistress."

"Oh..." Glancing at the package she recognized who the manufacturer was. "Oh dear it's her new school uniform. Better let me deliver it to her Chester. You go on ahead and see to the gardens."

"Very well madam." With that he left the package in the hands of a fretful mother. She timidly walked up the stairs barely glancing at the various maids who were tidying up the upper floor. Stopping right outside her daughter's bedroom door, she lost her nerves and decided to leave the package upon the doormat.

"I can't wake her up now anyway, it's a Sunday and Bulma always sleeps in on Sundays. I better go make her favorite breakfast so it can cheer her up," she reasoned to herself. Two maids glanced anxiously at each other and the package and a look of recognition passed between them. They both attended their duties in a hurried manner so they could get away, fearing the young mistress's temper.

Inside the darken room, a young woman slept peacefully on a king size bed. Bright blue tresses marred the bed sheets and pillows as she turned on her side and dreamt of happy thoughts, not knowing her life was going to change drastically.

After an hour or so, she woke up with a smile on her face thinking of all the inventional ideas she dreamt of the night before. She walked over to her bathroom and proceeded to do her toiletry. Exiting with a robe on, she opened her bedroom door and was about to rush downstairs to tell her father the solution to the problem they had with the calibrator when she tripped over a brown package and cursed.

"Fuck! What the hell is this lying around here!" she glanced around angrily looking for the maids preparing to chastise them. Finding no one she kicked the box in her room and was about to slam her bedroom door when she saw the returning addressee on the package.

"Westhaven School...What the hell?"

Stepping back in her room, she ripped open the package and out dropped a girl's uniform. The skirt was gray and knee length. It was accompanied with a white long sleeved shirt and a vest that was embellished with a crest of a lion on the right breast. The vest itself was navy blue with an olive green stripe running diagonally across the right shoulder to the left hip.

"These aren't my school colors...What's going on! Mom!"

Downstairs her parents glanced worriedly at the ceiling. They nodded apprehensively at each other and proceeded to act like nothing was wrong. A few minutes later the young woman burst into the kitchen where her parents were.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded while holding up the vest.

"Oh why princess, that's your school uniform. You are starting 10th grade and you know that Beaumont only goes up the 9th grade," her mother replied.

"I know that...but the Academy's colors are blue and black not gray and blue!" she retorted.

"Well that's because you're not going to the Academy, we enrolled you in Westhaven...my alma mater," her father announced.

"WHAT!"

After what seemed to be two hours of shouting and tears amongst the family, the maids timidly walked back in the kitchen mentally preparing for the worse. Food and places littered the floor and the young mistress was sobbing on the kitchen table.

"Bulma honey, it isn't that bad. Westhaven is a wonderful school. You'll make new friends plus you're not going be the only new girl there," said Bunny Briefs trying to console her daughter.

The petite young teenager with bright blue locks lifted her tear-stained face and icily starred back at her mother.

"You don't understand! I don't want to make new friends and I don't care that I'm not gonna be the only new girl there. Why can't I just go to the Academy like everyone else !"

"I thought you hated the Academy. I distinctively remember that you said it was the most hideous smallest school in the world," Professor Briefs reasoned.

Bulma glared at her father in response. Intelligent as he is, she couldn't believe that he was incapable of understanding her feelings about this.

"As if my life isn't as horrible as it is already, first, you couldn't even give me normal hair or a normal name and now you're making me go to a freak school. Just because you went there doesn't mean I have to! I rather go to the Academy where I would have a life with all my friends. You just ruined my life I hate you!" she retorted.

With that announcement, the young teenager ran up to her room and slammed her door. Silence incased the household.

"Honey...Are you sure you want her to go to Westhaven?"

"Bunny, we've spoiled her enough besides I went to that school and look how I turned out. Absolutely normal."

Bunny Briefs glanced at her husband who was currently tinkering with a toaster, adding odds and ends to it, already obliviously to their daughter's anger and frustration. She turned around and saw the mess that surrounded her kitchen due to their daughter's infamous tantrums. She sighed.

"I guess everything will work out for the best. I'll just make her favorite lunch."

Meanwhile, upstairs an angry rebellious teenager walked around in her room trying to calm herself down in order to think of a solution to her problem.

"I can't believe they're doing this to me! As if I haven't the perfect daughter to them! I'm not going there if it's the last thing I do," Bulma vowed quietly to herself.

She stopped midway and glanced across her room. Instead of makeup and other feminine stuff that are usually located on a 15-year-old girl's dresser, trophies and science awards lined hers. She walked slowly towards her dresser and starred dejectedly at the mirror. Since she was a baby, she had bright blue locks that couldn't be subdued with any hair dye or bleach. She tried of course but that usually ended up disastrous because there were always streaks of blue no matter how many times she dyed them. Her bright blue hair of course matched her azure eyes. They were a mixture of all the different shades of blue possible to the naked eye. Fringed with eyelashes and currently filled with tears, some would say her eyes were naturally her best features. Bulma stood closer to the mirror and starred at her anguished reflection. Her eyes narrowed and she wiped her angry tears away.

"I'll show them. No one forces Bulma Briefs to do something she doesn't want to do." With that said, she pulled back a fist and punched the mirror, cracking her reflection in the process.

Please review. Feedback is always a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews people!

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Bulma's tantrum occurred due to her high school predicament. During those weeks, the maids and the butler carefully steered clear of the young mistress's way. Her temper was raging and nothing was safe in her sight. She already destroyed two cleaning bots, her father's laptop, and various antiques since her stubborn father did not relent even after all the tears and screams that were thrown his way. Some maids speculated the young mistress would give up eventually. They were wrong however.

Mrs. Briefs woke up bright and early on a Sunday morning. She glanced at her sleeping husband and sighed.

"I don't know how he sleeps so peacefully after what has happened," she said to herself. Shaking her head, she decided to once and for all, end the tension that had encased her family. She was going to have a one on one talk with her daughter. Just as she was stepping out of her room, Chester arrived with a telephone in tow.

"Thank-you Chester, I'll take the call right now since the Professor is still asleep," she automatically replied.

"Of course Mrs. Briefs. Shall I take my leave?"

"Please wait until I finish this call, I may have further instructions for you."

She took the phone from him and walked towards the west corridor.

"Hello this is Mrs. Briefs may I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, I'm a representative from Westhaven Institution. I'm calling to confirm your daughter's placement test. I'm surprised to see that she signed up for the 3rd year placement test even though she's enrolled as a 1st year but seeing that she's Professor Briefs' daughter well this is expected of course from such a prodigy."

"3rd year? I think you've made a mistake; I've set up a 1st year placement test spot for her."

"I'm sorry ma'am but we received a call on Friday changing the placement tests. But don't worry based on your daughter's transcript, we have no objection of her taking the 3rd year test. She is very well qualified. I'm sure you're very happy that she's taking this initiative. It's not everyday that we have such a qualified and determined prodigy who wants to challenge herself. I'm sure you and Professor Briefs are so proud of having a daughter like Bulma."

"Why yes..." Bunny Briefs answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well I'm glad to tell you that we've secured her 3rd year test next Friday 1:30 pm sharp even though she signed up after the placement test deadline. You can tell Bulma to come around 1:00 pm to sign in with a valid id. Thank you for your time and hopefully we'll see your daughter at Westhaven at the start of school. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call us."

"..Yes I will...Thank you for calling...Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"What in heaven's name did Bulma do now?" she wondered to herself as she hung up the phone in shock. She gave the phone back to Chester and ordered him to start breakfast because she had other important matters to attend to. As she walked along the west corridor, a very strange sight greeted her. Through her daughter's bedroom door crack, she saw that the lights were on.

"How very strange...it's only 7:00am she shouldn't be up right now." As she pushed the door open, she was surprised to see books littering the bedroom floor. There were papers strewn across furniture and classical music was softly playing in the background. Instead of sleeping like she always was on a Sunday morning around 7:00 am, Bulma Briefs was studying.

"Bulma what are you doing?" her mother perplexedly asked.

"...What does it look like I'm doing mother...yep the graph is curved I was definitely right..." she responded sleepily.

"But its 7:00 am in the morning. What are you studying for anyway?" Bunny said as she went across the room to turn off the music.

"Mom don't turn it off! The music helps me with calculus so leave it," Bulma quickly ordered.

"Calculus? Does this have to do with the 3rd year placement test? Just what are you trying to pull young lady? And look at me when you're answering!"

Bulma carefully laid down her pencil and brushed her blue hair out of her face. Not that it helped because it went back to the state as it was before, blocking part of her vision. She starred at the woman who gave birth to her, who didn't bother defending her wishes when her stupid father enrolled her against her will to his stupid alma mater. How dare this woman demand an answer from her!

"Darn, I was gonna wait until Dad woke up to tell them but hmmm...this is just as good. Should I just tell her now?" Bulma contemplated to herself. She decided to break the news to her mother.

"Well...since you guys are adamant about me going to Westhaven and I don't want to...I've decided to enroll as a 3rd year."

"And why would you do that?"

"So I only have to stay in that hellhole for one year and get out," she sweetly announced to her mother.

"You think this will solve your problem? Please Bulma...enrolling as a 3rd year? Honey...You're only hurting yourself. What if you do pass and we both know you will, just think about it...all your classmates will be older than you. Don't you want to enjoy your high school life like a normal person? Plus your father will be so disappointed in you. Don't do this."

"Puh-leze. First of all it's my choice and I wouldn't do this if it wasn't all your fault. I never wanted to go to that stupid school. And why would Dad get mad at me? Because I'm smart enough to pass the 3rd year placement test? I could'vebeena 3rd year years ago but I wanted to be with my friends but you both have taken that away from me so I have no reasons not to," she replied with a frown.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotion because she never made such a drastic choice in her life. Her parents always allowed her to do what she wanted. It wasn't like her to defy them when it came to the choices they did make for her. To hide these emotions from her mother, she focused on her calculus book once more.

Bunny Briefs starred at her daughter for quite a long time in astonishment. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She walked over to her baby girl and slowly lifted her face. There was fire burning in her bright blue eyes, which she hadn't seen since Bulma was in the science fair last summer. Determination, pride, anger, and a spec of hurt were reflected upon her pupils. Nothing could stop her daughter when she had that look in her eyes. Her determination was just like her husbands' when he was building a new invention. She slowly brushed Bulma's soft hair away from her face.

"Okay ...I'll leave you alone now since it seems like you don't want to talk about it. Don't stress out too much and breakfast will be ready soon. Do you want me to send something up or are you coming down?"

"Uh...I'll come down later?"

"Around an hour will do and oh...don't worry I'll talk to your father about this so you go on ahead and study. Your test is next Saturday at 1:30 pm; I'll have Chester drive you there."

"Okay Mom."

"And Bulma...You can always change your mind...you know that right?"

Bulma glanced at her mother to see if she meant it. Bunny Briefs starred back at her with a solemn expression. Unspoken messages were sent between the two and the blue haired prodigy nodded her head and glanced down at her math book, breaking the connection.

"Wow, that was pretty weird, I thought she was gonna blow a gasket. Wonder what changed her mind...I didn't even have to argue over it," Bulma thought smugly to herself as her mother left.

Unknowingly, her announcement to enroll as a 3rd year will affect her more than she thought it would.

Please Review because... 1. Feedback is a good thing :) 2. It motivates me to write another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

Chapter 3

Soon that fateful Friday afternoon arrived. As Bulma frantically reviewed over her note cards which were filled with various equations and vocabulary words at the kitchen table over lunch, her mother glanced over at her stupid husband and sighed inwardly. If only he could get over his wounded ego and move on.

"I knew it was going to be bad but why does he have to carry on like a teenager. It's bad enough that Bulma is giving him the silent treatment but he also has to do it as well? Honestly this is just ridiculous," muttered Bunny Briefs to no one in particular as she refilled her cup with some ice tea.

They both still haven't spoken to each other since she told him that Bulma was enrolling as a 3rd year. It was getting to the point where she was sick of being the only one talking whenever they ate together as a family. Finally she decided to take matters in her own hands; she kicked her husband's leg under the table.

"What was that for?" Professor Briefs asked perplexedly. She gave him a meaningful look filled with spite and glanced over at their daughter. There was going to be trouble if he didn't do what she wanted him to do. He sighed and followed her gaze. There sat his wonderful daughter studying like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know why she was doing this because it all seemed so...well so like Bulma. She was only 15 after all; he didn't like the fact that she was going to enroll as a 3rd year. She was just too young. But he did admit to himself that he would've done the same if his parents forced him into this situation. She was just like him.

"I heard...I heard your test was today. Are you prepared?" he gruffly asked.

Bulma glanced up in surprised. Her father was starring back at her with a stoic expression. She placed her note cards next to her plate and smiled timidly.

"Yeah I'm pretty much prepared," she responded nervously.

"I see...Did you review all the equations?"

"Yes I did...I practiced on some problems so I pretty much have them down."

As her husband started to drill their daughter, Bunny Briefs smiled and saw this interrogation as progress.

"At least they're talking," she thought to herself. She started to zone out the rest of their conversation until a particular statement caught her attention.

"You know...if you score high on this test, you'll be in the running to be an Avery Medalist for sure."

Bunny glanced quickly at her husband after he said this in order to see his expression but he carefully masked it with a nonchalance air and took a sip of his ice tea.

Perplexedly, Bulma tried to backtrack to all the pamphlets and brochures she's read about the Westhaven Institution. She couldn't seem to remember having read anything about an award that institution offered.

"Avery Medalist?" she asked.

"Yes...It's a prestigious award. It's only given to one individual 3rd year. Anyway it's all based on merit and this entrance exam. If you get it, you'll definitely get admitted to college you want. Even...even well let's say a school like Eriss University."

"Eriss? No one gets in there though. It's nearly impossibly they only admit like three people every year."

Professor Briefs smiled at this statement and stood up.

"I'll have to get going; I have lots of work to do at the laboratory," he said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

As he left the room, Bulma began to gather up her note cards. She was already annoyed with the fact that her father mentioned about a certain award that was partly based on the 3rd year's entrance exam.

"As if there wasn't enough pressure on me already," she thought angrily at herself. Her mother walked over to the kitchen table's center piece and began to take various dying flowers out of the vase.

"I knew Dad was going to mention about awards and stupid shit like that. Just tell him I'm not going to follow in his footsteps. I don't want what he already achieved," she announced angrily to her mother.

Her mother stopped her efforts at pulling a rose out of the vase and looked at her. She didn't reply to this comment.

"And why didn't he go to Eriss University himself? Why did he choose to go to Oxford after winning that stupid medal?"

Still her mother wouldn't say anything.

"Well why can't you tell me!"

Inside her mind, Bunny Briefs was deciding whether or not to tell her daughter the real reason why her father was so adamant about enrolling her to Westhaven Institution. She decided to tell her since the reason might bring closure to her daughter's heart and to the unwanted tension that seemed to envelope her family ever since its announcement.

"Your father would've loved to attend Eriss University if he was given the chance but like you said... they only accept three people every year."

"Yeah I know that but Dad just said if you're an Avery Medalist you get to go to any college you want even Eriss."

"Exactly Bulma..."

"So why didn't he go there?"

"...He wasn't chosen as the Avery Medalist in his class Bulma."

Bulma starred at her mother in shock. Her father? Her brilliant father lost at achieving this medal? The blue haired prodigy dropped in her chair and for the first time in her life, she didn't know how to respond to this mind-boggling news. Bunny continued to take out the dying flowers out of her antique vase.

"It was a really close competition but in the end your father lost. You see, Eriss University only accepts the Avery Medalist from three schools: Westhaven Institution, Royal Academy, and Crimea Gifted School. You know the latter two are out of this country and this is why your father wanted you to go to Westhaven Institution."

Silence engulfed the room after this statement. Finally everything clicked together in Bulma's mind.

"So this is why Dad wanted me to go...this is my chance to get into Eriss University," she thought to herself.

"Ms. Bulma, I believe we must get going now if we are to meet your appointment time for your entrance exam," Chester solemnly announced breaking her train of thought.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead and start the car I just have to grab my jacket," she replied.

"Good luck honey and I hope you do well," Mrs. Briefs said as she kissed Bulma on the cheek.

As Bulma walked out of the kitchen she paused and decided to ask her mother a question that was bothering her since the surprising announcement.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"If Dad wasn't the Avery Medalist for his class...who was?"

"Hmm...Oh yes. I almost forgot. Vegeta was his name. Vegeta Ouji."

"As in Ouji Corporations?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes...He beat your father. Funny how the world works. His company competing against your father's to this very day. Oh I just remembered...I believe he has a son entering as a 3rd year also...Anyway honey you better head out. I see Chester with the limo out front. Good luck and I love you."

"I love you too..." With that said, Bulma walked out of her house and towards the limo.

"Are you ready Ms. Bulma?" Chester asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yes Chester...I'm ready."

REMEMBER FEEDBACK IS A GOOD THING so please please REVIEW! And I promise Vegeta will make his grand entrance in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated! Oh gosh sorry for the long wait but I experienced writers block and it took forever for me to figure out where the story was going so again I apologize! Now ON WITH THE STORY!

A young woman absent mindedly watched the scenery that progressed by her darken limo's window. Her mind was preoccupied with the revelation that her genius father actually failed at least once in his life. How is that even possible, she wondered. She mentally shook herself and tried to focus on what was important now. The placement exam...there was more at stake than just her getting admitted to the school. Not that I'm planning to get the Avery Medal, she quickly reassured herself as she nervously tugged at her blue braids and bit her lip.

"Chester...have we arrived yet?"

"Not quite Ms. Bulma. We should arrive very shortly."

As he answered, she glanced at her watch. It was only 12:24. As the second hand ticked away, she looked at her window again and pondered the troubling thoughts that plagued her since she left that afternoon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

12:25 pm. A hazy cloud of cigarette smoke filled the dark interior of a limousine. A tall lanky man started coughing profusely due to it. He glanced over at his cousin and scratched his uncontrollable spiky hair in confusion.

"You still smoking? I thought Auntie made you quit after she found the pack in the garage."

There was no reply to this comment except another breath of smoke filling the car.

"You think you're ready for the exam? Man I hope I am! Although I didn't really get to study at all...cause of Chi and all but you know sensei told me that luck is a great factor in these sort of examinations don't you agree?"

As the tall young man rambled on answering his own question, his companion closed his eyes in annoyance and took a drag from his cigarette once more. He thought back to the conversation he had with his old man just that morning and slowly blew out the smoke.

"You know if you study as much as you talk...you and that bimbo of yours might actually have a chance of ranking above the 50 mark." he interrupted in his raspy voice.

The tall man laughed good naturedly and continued on as if nothing happened.

"You know 'Geta you must have studied a whole lot cause you don't seem stressed out at all. I still don't know why you would cause you always ace every single exam anyway."

"...Don't call me 'Geta and there is a reason you imbecile," he icily replied while glaring at his stupid cousin.

"Really? What's the reason?"

He made no effort to answer this so the latter proceeded to talk about another topic. Preoccupied with his own dark thoughts, the scowling young man closed his eyes once more and continued to zone out the one sided conversation.

"Master Ouji and Mr. Son we are approaching the school," the driver announced after some time later.

The quiet young man took a final drag of his cigarette and flicked it outside his window. As he waited for the car to stop, he glanced at his idiotic companion who was still talking about who-knows what.

He sneered in disgust and barked out an order to shut up which was promptly ignored.

"You know 'Geta what was the reason of you studying for this placement exam again?"

"...If your idiotic mind must really know...it's a factor for the Avery Medal," he growled softly while lighting another cigarette in order to calm his nerves. He looked at his watch and the time was 12:47.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

12:49 pm. The car was now parked outside the various school buildings. From what she could see, Bulma was impressed with the size of the facility itself. Pretty big...and kind of daunting, she thought to herself.

"Would you like me to escort you to the test center?" Chester asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Startled, she glanced at him and politely declined. As she stepped out of the car, Bulma self-consciously flicked her blue braids back and straightened out her clothes. "Nothing speaks for itself than a first impression," she mentally said to herself as her mother's many etiquette advices flashed back. Even though her outfit was leaning on the preppy side, she figured it was safe enough to blend in with the crowd. Just in case, she donned on a pair of nerdy looking glasses in an attempt to hide her identity.

"Do you have everything you need Ms. Bulma?"

"Yes, I believe I do Chester. Do you remember what building the test is in?"

"I believe it's in that building which has the sign 'Test Center' on it," he pointed out.

Bulma laughed to herself clearly embarrassed. She took out her identification card and walked towards the building. As she entered, a small crowd was already gathering around the sign in table. Instead of blending in, as she thought she would with her simple jeans and a sweater outfit, she discovered that they were all wearing their school uniforms. Not only did she stand out like a sore thumb but everyone else seemed to know one another too.

"Stupid school and stupid uniforms that exist," she said to herself angrily.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a group of girls pointing at her. In response, she narrowed her eyes and defiantly began walking towards them. Before giving them a piece of her mind, one of the girls separated herself from the group and began talking.

"You must be new or something because we don't recognize you," she snidely remarked while checking Bulma out as if she was a piece of trash. Her hair was also blue but not richly so as Bulma's locks. Even though Bulma was dressed down to earth and her hair was in braids, the girl recognized the beauty that she possessed. Already she saw Bulma as a threat.

Bulma, not used to being addressed so bluntly, made no reply to this.

"You know you must have gotten the dates wrong because this test center is for 3rd years not 1st years. It's okay though because most 1st years are completely out of it you know...because they're really slow. And you are supposed to wear school uniforms at all times...that is if you can afford it..."

Laughter tittered among the group of girls after this comment was made.

Still, Bulma folded her arms to her chest and made no reply.

"What's with your attitude 1st year? You know you should be happy that I'm even telling you this. Don't get all arrogant on me when you're nothing in this social ladder."

As the other blue haired girl rambled on about how Bulma was suppose to pay respects to her elders, the crowd began to notice what was happening. Across the hallway next to an elevator, the tall lanky young man nudged at his cousin.

"Look...Marron is already picking on some new girl"

His cousin made no reply but was looking intently at the blue haired girl wearing casual clothes. He couldn't see her profile clearly because they were standing so far away.

"It can't be her..." he thought to himself as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"We're going to call out your names to check in. Please reply and step forward for your room number," a proctor announced interrupting Marron's tirade.

"First name: Briefs, Bulma."

A flood of whispers poured from the crowd.

"Did he say Briefs? As in Capsule Corps?"

"I thought she was younger than us?"

"Briefs Bulma? Are you here?" the proctor impatiently asked. The scowling young man narrowed his eyes in response to this question.

"...so the rumor was true..." he muttered quietly.

"What rumor?" his companion asked in confusion.

Bulma turned away from Marron and took off her glasses. Her sparkling blue eyes focused on the proctor and reluctantly walked through the crowd towards him.

"Over here," she announced quietly raising her hand. The crowd, stunned to see the famous heiress amongst them, focused their undivided attention on her. Used to the media and all, she disregarded this and continued to jostle her way through the crowd.

After the proctor gave her the assigned room, she turned and walked towards the elevator. The crowd began to talk once more and it was apparent that she was the main topic after she left them. As she approached the elevator, she noticed that two young men were standing by. Instead of wearing the school uniforms like everyone else they were both dressed casually like herself. Both were very tall and they were starring intently at her. Suddenly the taller of the two gave her a warm smile and she smiled timidly back.

"He looks like a nice person, even though his hair is somewhat in the messy side," she thought to herself.

She couldn't say the same thing for the other guy. He was smoking cigarette and his hair resembled black flames. Although he was handsome, he had this aura of darkness that surrounded him. There was also something about it his black piercing eyes and what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face that she found familiar.

"Excuse me," she said to the daunting young man.

He moved aside and as she punched the floor number, he blew a stream of smoke at her face. Coughing, she turned angrily towards him and surprisingly found his gaze focused on her.

"...This bother you?" the young man mockingly asked.

"What an arrogant bastard," she thought to herself. As she stood there glaring at him, he proceeded to blow another stream of smoke in her face.

"Ding!"

The elevator door opened and Bulma mentally shook herself awake. She waved the smoke away from her face and stepped closer to the foreboding man.

"Yes...it does bother me bastard," she icily replied. The only reaction to her comment was an annoying smirk.

As her blue eyes narrowed in anger, she grabbed the cigarette from his hand before he could take another drag. He lifted an eyebrow as if finding her action amusing and she returned the look right back at him. After taking a second to consider her course of irrational action, Bulma dropped it on the floor between them and proceeded to put it out very slowly with her foot. She then turned around and entered the elevator. As the doors began to close, she allowed herself to return the same kind of smirk at the arrogant bastard.

"Stupid idiots," she muttered to herself as the elevator began to ascend to the destination floor.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IM HUNGRY FOR FEEDBACKS


	5. Chapter 5

_ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! WHENEVER IM HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING A CHAPTER, I JUST READ THE REVIEWS YOU ALL WROTE AND THEY MOTIVATE/INSPIRE ME! THANKS AGAIN! NOW ON WITH THE STORY... _

Two hours later, a young blue haired woman calmly walked towards the elevator. As the doors opened, she stepped just inside only to be jostled by a group of students also waiting to go down. She was pushed into the far corner conveniently out of everyone's sight.

"Wasn't the exam a killer?"

"Oh my god it was so hard Goku, I just hoped I passed," a beautiful black haired girl whined.

"Did you see Vegeta? He was finished way before any of us," a short stocky bald guy remarked.

"'Geta always finishes before any of us. I know he studied pretty hard for this exam."A blond, tall, athletic built girl rolled her eyes in response to this comment.

"Him studying? Who's threatening his top spot this year?" she curiously asked towards her group of friends while looking for lighter.

"I think it's the Brief's girl," Goku guessed.

"Isn't it crazy she's entering our grade! I heard she was really beautiful and smart. I would love to meet her wouldn't you babe?" the black haired girl gushed as she held on to her boyfriend's arm. Due to the change of subject, Bulma turned to face the elevator's wall, wishing that it would descend faster.

"I think I saw her before we took the exam."

"Really? What did she look like? I wanted to see her but Eighteen just had to drop by Krillen's house to pick him up making us all late."

"Heeey I needed a ride Chi."

"Who cares what she looks like. She's probably like Vegeta, all high and mighty because of her father's company. We don't need another Vegeta in our class," the blond girl remarked in a bored tone. Bulma glared at this presumption but kept her anger in check. She pretended to brush an imaginary lint off of her sweater and continued to discreetly listen to their conversation.

"Speaking of 'Geta, where is he?"

"I think he took the stairs," his girlfriend replied.

"Hey any of you have a light?"

Everyone declined stating excuses. As she fussed around in her purse, Eighteen noticed someone standing in the far back corner. The person resembled Marron in a way because of the bright blue locks. Only this person didn't look like she dyed her hair to achieve that color, it looked authentic. She was facing the wall and had her hair done in braids although it was frazzled a bit. She was also dressed in casual clothes like the rest of them.

"Hmmm, someone like us," Eighteen thought to herself.

"Hey you! You have a light?" she bluntly asked the girl. Startled, Bulma turned to face Eighteen. A pair of big blue eyes framed by glasses glanced questioningly to the latter.

"No I don't," she softly replied before turning once again towards the wall. The whole group soon realized that someone else was in the midst.

Coughing loudly, Goku pointed to the mysterious girl and mouthed, "That's her".

Tense silence engulfed the elevator now although the bald short guy, presumed as Krillen, glanced around in confusion.

"That's who?" he innocently asked while scratching the back of his head. The black haired girl slapped his arm.

"Are you that slow!" she angrily whispered.

Just as she said that, the elevator doors opened and Bulma quickly pushed through the group of friends to exit. As she hurriedly walked through the corridors, her mind was solely focused on the thought of going home. After enduring a confrontation with a complete stranger, a two hour test, and hearing herself being gossiped by a group of people, Bulma just about reached her limit before exploding in anger; something she did not want to happen. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone who just came down the stairways and was now heading in the same direction.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going stupid idiot!" she angrily exclaimed while rubbing her forehead. It felt like she ran into a brick wall. Her forehead was already throbbing due to the force and she was sure that there was going to be a bruise there. The tall, flamed haired man turned around in annoyance.

"Why don't you watch where you're going bitch," he icily remarked. A flash of recognition passed between the two as their eyes met. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you!" she pointed out accusingly. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, taking no offense to her blunt accusation.

"Nice to know that you remembered me," he huskily replied. Bulma narrowed her blue eyes and took up the same stance as his.

"There's not much to remember of," she remarked.

"That so...?" he softly asked in a foreboding manner.

He held her gaze with his smoldering black eyes and they faced one another in silence.

"Yo 'Geta! I thought you would be out in the car by now," a cheerful voice announced, breaking the spell.

Mentally shaking herself awake, she pushed passed the tall flamed hair man and exited the building in a hurry. He glanced in annoyance at his cousin and the rest of the gang now approaching him.

"You know the Briefs' girl Vegeta?" asked the curious black haired beauty who was hanging onto his cousin's arm. He scowled and stalked out of the building without even bothering to reply.

"...Very interesting..." the blond athlete observed as the rest of the gang made plans for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was the test Ms. Bulma?"

No response was made. Only a soft sigh was heard. Bulma was sitting forlornly in her limo. Her hair was in disarray due to the constant tugging and brushing that she unconsciously did during the two hour test. Her eyes were closed and her mind was still focused on the conversation she just had with the mysterious young man. As she twiddled her thumbs, she tried to figure out who he was. There was just something about him that was so familiar. Echoes of conversations were replaying in her mind.

"Did you see Vegeta? He was finished way before any of us."

"'Geta always finishes before any of us. I know he studied pretty hard for this exam."

"Yo 'Geta! I thought you would be out in the car by now."

Her eyes snapped open in realization. Bulma finally figured out who he was. Just to be sure, she pressed a button located to the right of the car handle and a tray began to assemble itself in front of her.

"Subject: Ouji, Vegeta. Search for information and pictures," she commanded. A monitor rose from the tray and began to search the internet.

"Subject found. Pictures will be displayed," a robotic voice announced. A slideshow followed and Bulma narrowed her eyes as the Ouji's publicity photographs were displayed.

"Pause," she said as a particular picture caught her eye. She zoomed in and recognized the tall, lanky, young man from before.

"So he is somehow related to him...Resume."

Finally after viewing countless photos, a clear shot of the flamed hair young man was present.

"Stop. Information displayed please," she announced.

As she quickly read his statistics, a nagging dark feeling was developing in the back of her mind.

"Damn...it is him," she confirmed quietly to herself.

With this revelation, Bulma glanced over at the scenery which was quickly passing her window. After a moment, she realized the car was headed in the direction of the city. Puzzled, the blue eyed heiress asked her driver where they were going.

"Your mother wants you to meet her at the dress shop downtown miss. You have to pick out a gown for the annual autumn's soiree that's held tonight."

"Autumn soiree?"

"Yes, your parents want you to attend this year. They want to introduce you to the public and company."

She sighed in annoyance and glanced over at the monitor once again, studying the picture of her soon to be rival. Out of all the things she hated, attending publicity parties was probably the number one thing she disliked the most.

"...Who will even be there?" she pondered out loud.

"Well if I may say so, almost every big name will be there Ms. Bulma. It's a business/entertainment party."

"Every big name? Even say...the Ouji's?" she curiously asked.

"Why yes, they attend every year."

"I see...Maybe I'll get the chance to stake out my goal."

"Excuse me miss?" inquired the puzzled butler.

"Oh nothing," she replied automatically.

Already the quick-witted blue eyed prodigy was formulating a plan. She smirked at just the thought of it.

"...Nothing at all."

_ TA DA! What will Bulma do to her rival? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! (I would love to hear ideas from anyone on this too!) _


	6. Chapter 6

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MUCHO LOVE TO EVERYONE!_

"Mom...Did you seriously think I would wear this?" a disgruntled teenager announced as she pulled back the curtains and stepped into a large dressing room.

Bunny Briefs glanced up from her magazine and inwardly smiled. Her daughter was wearing a black chiffon dress that practically draped itself onto her petite form. Her signature cerulean hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail where it then cascaded down her back in waves due to the braids. Natural curves were accentuated by the dark material which was styled like a Grecian gown, fitting snug against her bosom. It was held by two intricate golden sequined ribbons that were wrapped underneath her breasts creating a high belt and was then tied at the back. The dress flowed out fluffily just underneath the tightly fitted bodice in long streams and ruffles created an ethereal yet seductive look. However, the whole attire was accessorized with a frown and an icy blue glare.

"Honey you look beautiful. I just knew this was the dress for you," she said while inspecting the whole look once more.

"Are you kidding? I look old! I told you I don't want to wear a long dress. Why do-"

"Can you tighten this bit right here," Bunny pointed at her daughter's bust line to the waiting seamstresses.

"Mom are you even listening to me!"

"Yes...yes honey I'm listening," she replied absentmindedly while studying the dress. Her daughter had a point, there was just something missing from the outfit.

"Do you have scissors with you by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am, here you are."

"What are you gonna do with that?" Bulma nervously interrupted.

"Oh just to make it look a tad bit modern looking like you wanted honey. Now hold still," Bunny replied as she began to cut through the dress. Her daughter and the seamstresses could only watch in horror as she sliced through the beautiful gown until the hem of the dress touched mid-thigh.

"There don't you like it?"

Long slim legs were now shown as another accessory. It screamed for attention and seduction, something, Bunny assumed a teenager would want. However, it had the exact opposite effect on her adolescent daughter. Without waiting for an answer, she quickly exited the room giving instructions for the rest of her daughter's wardrobe before going through another dressing room to pick her own gown.

"Wha- Mom- I WANT ANOTHER GOWN!" a scream echoed as the dressing door closed quietly.

Exactly two hours later, Professor Briefs and his wife waited patiently outside the dress shop waiting for their daughter to join them in their limo.

"What's taking her so long?" he said impatiently while glancing at his watch.

Before his wife could answer him, their daughter emerged. Her hair was still pulled back in a simple pony tail yet several strands were coaxed down to caress her ears and cheeks. A light dusting of golden shimmer was dusted across her chest and neck, giving compliment to the very short modern gown. No artifice was needed to add color to her soft coral mouth or to intensify the depths of the blue eyes. Her makeup was very light, consisting only of a hint of blush and gloss to make her lips shine. The look was carried off with a pair of knee length sharp heeled boots which accenting her slim legs. She also donned a bangle of golden bracelets on her right wrist. Although the young lady still wore a frown, Professor Briefs and his wife could very well see that their daughter now looked the part of a "typical" heiress.

"You look very beautiful," he gruffly announced as she stood waiting to enter the car. No response was made to this except for an exasperated sigh and the subject then climbed into the car giving both her parents an icy silent treatment during the ride.

"Now Bulma, there will be lots of important people there," her mother reminded.

As her parents began to tick off what was going to be expected of her at the soiree, the young lady was slowly simmering inside. She hated attending these kinds of functions. Even the prospect of confronting her would-be rival in this particular event did nothing to soothe her anger. Here she was, a brilliant young woman, heading to a place where her intelligence has no relevance to society at all. Everything will be measured on how she acted and what she wore. Her family's reputation depended solely on how she could withstand the artificiality games that will be played tonight.

The limo was now creeping slowly to the hotel plaza where the soiree was held. Dozens of other rides were lined up waiting to exit and to go through the doors to have their picture taken from the press.

"Bulma remember to not answer any questions concerning the company. Tonight is not the night to talk about business," her father droned on. She rolled her eyes to this comment knowing full well that tonight was all about business. They were just afraid that she'll slip up one way or another, not like she cared.

As she exited the limo with her parents, shouts and flashes of bulbs met her eyes. Automatically, Bulma started to smile coyly at the media while sauntering to the hotel doors. Ignoring the obscene questions and gestures, she walked the carpet; occasionally pausing to pose for a few photographers making sure her expression was the exact same for each one. Just as she entered through the doors, a roar from the media made her turn around just slightly. It seems that the Ouji's have arrived.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon exiting his limo door, Goku tightened his bow tie and glanced uncertainly at his cousin and aunt who seemed to display such debonair for the press.

Vegeta was wearing an impeccable suit that was cut just for him. The foreboding black eyes and the serious scowl were now present towards media for pictures. His trademark flame styled hair was accented with a diamond stud on each ear. As the heir to his father's corporation, he escorted his mother down the carpet. The resemblance was keen to everyone's eyes as they quickly took pictures at this rare sight. His mother was wearing a simple black elegant gown and her dark red hair was pulled back in a coiffure. Her eyes were the same smoldering black as his with just a hint of arrogance and superiority present.

"Mr. Ouji, will your father join the party later on?" a question was asked as they posed for more pictures. He turned an icy glare at the reporter and paused as if contemplating what action to take. A nudge from his cousin forced him back to reality and he smirked.

"My father is on a business trip. I will represent the company tonight," he replied suavely. As they resumed the slow yet necessary trip down the carpet, just ahead he observed a fetching young lady, in a short black dress wearing a rebellious pair of boots who was just inside the hotel's entrance. From his stance, he could see little of her because of the flashing bulbs but he had a certain feeling who she was due to her wavy blue hair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kade Ouji! I just knew it was you out there," gushed Bunny Briefs as she approached the foreboding party thathad entered the hotel. They both exchanged artificial smiles and hugged one another just for show.

"Bunny, my what a beautiful gown you have on tonight."

"Not as beautiful as yours I suppose." After a shared laugh, Bunny mentioned her daughter to join them.

"I would like to introduce my daughter to you Kade. This is Bulma." As Bulma walked over and murmured a necessary comment, she felt Vegeta's smoldering black eyes on her and wished she wasn't placed in this predicament. She never felt so self-conscious before in her life than with his intense stare focused on her. To turn the tables around, she coolly returned his stare, determined not to be affected by his subtle intimidation.

"As you very well know, my son Vegeta and my nephew Goku," Kade gestured after Bulma stepped back next to her mother. Goku grinned in response while Vegeta quietly acknowledged them with a slight nod.

"I heard your daughter just enrolled in Westhaven."

"Why yes, she'll be in the same grade as Vegeta and Goku."

"My...what a clever girl..." Both ladies continued to make small talk while walking towards the party together leaving Bulma alone with Goku and Vegeta due to the fact that her father was now mingling with the crowd just ahead.Both men were dressed in a distinguished way that made them almost unrecognizable. The same could be said for Bulma yet she knew how this was a façade to her character.

"You look very nice tonight Ms. Briefs," Goku nervously said trying to break the tension that surrounded them as he scratched the back of his unruly hair.

"Thank you and please call me Bulma," she replied easily. His quiet companion narrowed his eyes at her friendliness.

"I never had the chance to say hello before...Vegeta," she murmured while observing the handsome young man. In his evening clothes, he was very formidable; his dark lean good looks were intensified by the white shirt. The air of aloofness about him strangely made Bulma want to crack his icy barrier. It was time to put her plan in motion.

"It's alright...I was never acquainted with you in prior events Ms. Bulma," he replied softly emphasizing on her name. She stiffened at his response sensing that he was planning something as well as she. Glancing to her right where Goku stood, she smiled brightly and asked if they should join the party.As his cousin automatically started to escort her down the hallway,the flame haired young man nudged him aside. The blue haired heiress observed his action in surprise and annoyance.Vegeta only smirked and offered his own arm to escort her through the hallway. She glanced questioningly at him and politely declined. He narrowed his black eyes at this action and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I insist," he gruffly announced just as she was walking away, grabbing her slim white hand and placing it on his arm. As he forced her to walk along side with him, thoughts and ideas were already conjured in his head. Vegeta knew she was playing a game alright and nothing was going to stop him from finding out.

_Did I do okay with Vegeta? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


End file.
